Curse of High Field Mountain
by CoveredinKai
Summary: In a sleepy village above a large mountain, a rumour begins to spread. More and more people from the village are disappearing and no one knows the cause. Eventually, the rumours start to spread in certain circles, and Natori is contacted about the issue. It's a much bigger case than he's had before, and enlists the help of Natsume. No more lies, no more pretenses.
1. Chapter 1

_Cross posted from my Ao3 Account. _

_**SUMMARY**: _In a sleepy village above a large mountain, a rumour begins to spread. More and more people from the village are disappearing and no one knows the cause. Eventually, the rumours start to spread in certain circles, and Natori is contacted about the issue. It's a much bigger case than he's had before, and enlists the help of Natsume. No more lies, no more pretenses.

"Natsume, will you help me on this?"

What they later find is something beyond what they had imagined. Several years ago, disaster struck the area, and the entire village was wiped out. Those who managed to survive, fled with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Or so the story goes. When Natori and Natsume visit, though the village is barren, they manage to find one or two villagers within the foggy village- disappearing into the darkness of their shops, or escaping deeper into the fog...

* * *

_"There lies a mountain in the far East. There has been talk of mysterious disappearances. Several monks have gone to solve the problem, but none have been successful. In fact, none have come back. No one could tell when it all started. There are many versions which all end in the same way- a cycle of death and destruction, hate and vengeance. To find out more about it all, the only true, best way would be to obtain the information for oneself."_

Natori read the note over once more. An exasperated sigh escaped him. "You can tell your master that I've received the note." He eyed the creature that had slunk into the shadows as soon as they had delivered the message that they were meant to. Instead of disappearing immediately, it lingered. Stared at him, unblinking. Two red pinpricks where the eyes would be gazing out of the darkness. Behind him, Hiiragi, Sasago, and Urihime lingered protectively. Hiiragi's hand twitched to rest on her sword, but Urihime's hair rustled. She stopped. The eyes in the darkness did not flicker toward them, but only another second passed before those too completely sunk into nothingness.

With the spirit gone, Natori removed the eye-glasses perched upon his face. He leaned back into his chair- exasperation mounting.

"Master." Hiiragi's one-eyed mask appeared in his upturned line of sight. "What does the note say." Her voice as even and measured as usual. But there was a curiosity that resonated. There always was when it came to Natori.

"Hiiragi, stop pestering Master." Sasago spoke. But her curiosity was there as well.

"It seems we'll be going to an impromptu party." If Hiiragi's expressions could be seen, her eyebrows would be pinched together in askance. But the three spirits did nothing but stand by and watch the exorcist as he picked up the note once more to skim its contents.

—

It was a few days later when Natori found himself donned in his exorcist robes. His arms folded into the sleeves in front of him, glasses perched upon his face. Hiiragi was the only one left at his side, Sasago and Urihime out along the premises. They would be there in the blink of an eye if he needed. Hiiragi only remained because she solemnly left the man's side. She got it in her head that the information gathering would be dangerous, and she would rather be close enough to act- despite his constant telling of otherwise.

"Ah, Natori. It certainly is rare to glance your face at such meetings." An old exorcist spoke from behind him before moving to his side. Natori turned.

"If I showed up too often, how would I manage to keep people wanting to see more of me." Charm. It was his fall back for everything, even in situations that he would rather not be in.

"I think your skill as an exorcist proves your worth itself."

"You flatter me." It was all pleasantries. His mind already drifting to questions he'd need answered; questions about the strange mountain that was brought to his attention. The whole reason he was even at the party.

Before he could continue, or before the other man could, a new voice came from nearby.

"Natori. I'm surprised to see your face here." He turned to see Nanase, an ever-present member of the Matoba Clan. She was dressed as sharply as ever in a lavender cotton, two-piece pantsuit.

"Just how many meetings do you have, to make it obvious that I'm not here?"

Nanase outrightly ignored his words. She turned her head back and forth, the action made it obvious that she was looking for something in particular. She then turned back to Natori, a suspicious tint glinted the lens of her rounded glasses. "I see the Natsume boy is not with you."

"We're not as close as you seem to think." A lie. He would never let anyone know how important Natsume was to him. The less they knew, the better. He would protect Natsume. "It's good to get out and learn things every now and then. After all, there's so much useful knowledge."

She folded her arms over her chest. Her gaze focused on Natori's own as if she was trying to read the inner workings of his mind. She sighed. "Don't tell me you're using an exorcist meeting to gather information for your _acting. _"

"But if you can't utilise all your resources, what is the point of it all?" Natori slipped on an easy smile. His flighty, boyish acting charisma painting over his image.

Nanase barely controlled a roll of her eyes. "Perhaps you should invite the boy next time."

Natori's smile only shone brighter as it stretched wider. "He doesn't seem the kind to be an actor. But I'll be sure to ask the next time I run into him."

Nanase brought her hand to her forehead and sighed at Natori's antics. But she didn't say anything else, and the exorcist-actor used that moment to dismiss himself. As he walked away he could still feel her eyes boring into his back. He expected her to call out to him again, but the voice of the man he had been speaking to earlier rose up drawing her attention away. Eventually, Nanase's voice chimed in as the two engaged in conversation. Natori let out a small sigh and continued with his retreat.

Natori had lost track of how many people he had spoken to at the exorcist get together. How many times he'd tried, and _failed _to gather information on this supposed mysterious mountain. It began to look more and more like a cautionary tale- a myth or legend than anything else. As an attendant walked by with a tray of drinks- some glasses empty, some filled to the brim. Natori snagged one. He gave a charming smile to the waiter who looked up only to hustle away between the throngs of people.

"Natori Shuuichi. Your face isn't one I see at these meetings often."

Natori downed the drink, then looked at his glass when he realised there was nowhere to put it. He turned.

"Yes. I'm starting to see that."

"What brings you here? Beside information of course. I can't imagine one would come to these things simply to meet up for a casual chat with other clans."

"I'm afraid I don't have that kind of free time." The two gave a short chuckle. Natori's eyes fell back to his empty glass, watching the condensation make patterns of streaks and drops of water all along the surface. He would give one more chance on finding out information for what he had gone in attendance for. If it led to another dead end then he would have to find other means to know what he wanted. Or admit that he was sent on a goose chase. The latter did not do well for his mood. "I came to find out about a mountain in the north-west."

"I'm sure you are aware that there are many mountains in our beautiful land." The man gave another short chuckle at his own words.

"I suppose." Natori conceded as he watched the condensation on his empty glass. "Though this seems to be the only one where people go missing without a trace."

He expected the man to make another attempt at a witty remark. Nothing came. Natori looked up at his fellow exorcist to see the man's eyes narrowed in thought before looking around the room as if checking to see who was nearby. Once he was satisfied he turned back to Natori.

"Why don't we have a drink? Your glass looks a bit lonely."

Natori stared at the man for a moment. Going by the time he had spent trying to find something on the current case he was pursuing, it seemed that the information finally came to him. He glanced at the glass in his hand, and looked back up to see another waiter making rounds. As they passed by, he swiftly rested the glass on the tray.

"I could use a quality drink."

—

After the meeting Natori felt a headache niggling at the corners of his skull. He didn't know if it was because of the exorcist meeting, the meeting that came after, or the large amounts of alcohol he may or may not have consumed whilst receiving all the information. In reality, it was possibly a combination of all three.

They had gotten drinks at a fairly populous area. A number of people, both young and old traipsed the sidewalks. Taxis drove by more oft than not in the streets. Natori hailed one and got in.

He would certainly need to further investigate into the matter of the mountain. But he knew there were a number of books that would shed light onto the matter as his family home.

—

When Natori got to his estate he didn't waste time reminiscing about a childhood passed, or wandering around the grounds lost in nostalgia. He made his way to the library, his legs taking him without incident even as pain pounded against his skull.

He browsed the shelves, his fingers brushing against the spine of each book. As he found one that he thought would help his investigation, his fingers lingered. He tapped the spine before finally pulling the book from its tight confines. By the end he had a stack of five books.

Natori sat, his stack placed in front of him, before he opened the one on top to pour over its contents. Hiiragi appeared from thin air, and stood beside him. She didn't say anything, and Natori continued with his work as if she wasn't there.

He managed to reach the middle of book two before Hiiragi made a sound. She placed a glass onto the table. Natori looked over at the clear liquid.

"You should drink something, Master. Humans are quickly ailed from a large alcoholic consumption."

Natori's laugh was hollow. "It's already late for that." He took the glass regardless, and downed the contents, thanking Hiiragi absently. He continued with his research and his shiki once again let him be. Though he could still feel her presence lingering somewhere close behind him.

The reading proved a bit dry by the third book. Natori flipped through the pages with one hand. His other keeping his head propped up as he read. He finished the book with a sigh, putting it to the side and grabbing another. As Natori read through the fourth book in his pile, his fingers stilled momentarily before he used them as a guide as they skimmed across the pages. He sat up a bit straighter, his lips involuntarily reading the words aloud.

"Nothing ever comes easy, does it." Natori sighed. He reached up to take his glasses off only to realise that he'd never put them on in the first place.

"Are you going to ask Natsume?" Hiiragi's voice broke through the fog of Natori's mind. Her question was clipped, but the exorcist knew exactly what she was referring to. He had thought about it himself. Rather, the idea had flitted through his mind unwarranted.

"Oh? Ask him what?"

Hiiragi stared at him for a long moment. It wasn't exactly unnerving for Natori as he could imagine others may feel. Instead it was like a silent judging and scolding look. He sighed heavily.

"He shouldn't be tangled up in things such as these, Hiiragi. It could get dangerous."

"Natsume should decide what he wants to do." A brief pause. "You should gather all the help you can."

Natori sighed once more. He could understand all the subtleties in his shiki's speech, the care over his well-being in suggesting safety in numbers. But he didn't know if he was willing to risk Natsume's safety either. He kept silent, and so did Hiiragi. She seemed to know when to stop and simply leave him to his own thoughts. He would have a lot to think about.

He looked at the book again, the words he'd just read, jumping out at him. He closed the book, pushed it to the side, and rested his head in his arms. He needed sleep. If he was to think about his next move clearly, he'd need to get rid of his headache first.

—

"Sensei, don't wander off too far." Natsume called out to his cat bodyguard. Nyanko-sensei either didn't care to listen, or hadn't heard as he bounded off ahead in chase of a butterfly.

Natsume shook his head as he watched his bodyguard disappear into the underbrush of the forest. He cast a quick glance around his surroundings in his suddenly isolated state. There weren't even tiny spirits lingering in the quiet corners of the forest as far as he could see. He shook the feeling and continued his casual stride. His attention caught once more when a nearby bush rustled loudly.

Natsume's steps halted. "Sensei?" He waited a moment, expecting the lucky cat form to leap into sight. It didn't. The bushes rustled more urgently than before, and Natsume took a defensive step backward.

A blur of white flew out at him. He only had time to throw his hands up to shield his face before something latched onto his arm. A startled yell ripped from his throat as he tried to shake his arm free. He grabbed whatever was attached to his arm, ready to rip it off, when it fell limp. The harried tugging stopped suddenly. He looked down to see a large white humanoid-shaped paper. At the same moment the bushes rustled again making him look toward it.

"N-Natori-san?"

"Natsume."

Another section of the bushes moved and the two males looked in time to see a white ball flip into the air only to land in the shape of white, orange, and grey fluff. Nyanko's eyes darted back and forth, taking in the scene. Natsume's look of surprise, the paper hanging limp from his arm, and finally settling on the taller of the two- still slightly amidst the forest brush.

"Natori-san. What is this?" Natsume cut through the terse silence, loosely gesturing to the paper talisman. "If you needed me, there are more normal ways to do so." He sighed, his mind taking him back to one of their earliest meetings. He was at least grateful that this time he was not dragged along the forest ground against his will.

"I'm sorry Natsume. It was only meant to locate you." Natori held his hand palm upward. The paper in Natsume's grip rustled and shrunk. When Natsume let it go, it flew obediently into Natori's awaiting palm.

"Is something wrong?" Natsume grew concerned when Natori closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can't control a simple trick, and you look like shit." Nyanko harrumphed. Natsume gasped.

"_ Sensei!" _

Though, when Natsume looked at Natori again, he could see that the man looked a bit tired. And he was.

It had been several days since Natori had holed himself up in his estate's library. In those days he had weighed the pros and cons to what he had now come to do. And even still, the point of keeping Natsume out of danger outweighed all else. Though Natori saw the sense in Hiiragi's earlier words.

_"Natsume should decide what he wants to do. You should gather all the help you can." _

If nothing else, he would at least talk to Natsume about it. He focused on the boy who looked back at him expectantly.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Natori had agreed to speak with Natsume on the matter concerning his current case. What he did not agree to was to have the meeting in the younger boy's room. In fact, he had expressly suggested that they go to a tea shop to talk.

Natsume had dismissed the idea, suggesting that the Fujiwara residence would be better since they were close by. Natori supposed he was a bit relieved that Natsume now felt comfortable enough to invite people to his home.

A soft knock came from the room's entrance, and Natori turned toward it. Touko appeared when the door slid open, a tray of tea, sweets, and refreshing slices of watermelon before her. As she took the tray into the room, and placed it on Natsume's table, she spared Natori a sweet smile. He smiled back, but was caught in a feeling that he was doing something wrong. When she left, the room felt a whole lot bigger and emptier than it had before she entered.

Natsume's own head was filled with different thoughts. His mind jumped around on various topics that Natori could possibly want to talk about. It seemed serious enough as Natori seemed cautious to even bringing the subject up.

The exorcist cast his glance around the room, fingers lightly tracing things within arms reach. Natsume almost laughed- Natori seemed like a pet testing out a new environment. But when Natori turned back to him and opened his mouth to speak, Natsume's shoulders tensed and he sat up a little straighter, his hands balled into fists and rested on his folded legs.

"So this is what a student's room looks like these days."

The tension flooded from Natsume's shoulders as he looked at Natori with a raised eyebrow. "You were once a student too." He paused for the briefest moment before, "I thought you had something important to say, Natori-san?"

The exorcist-actor nodded his head and sighed. He walked further into the room and took a seat opposite Natsume, his legs crossed in front of him in a state more relaxed than he felt. Nyanko perked up and sauntered over now that the atmosphere got serious. The imitation-cat couldn't hide his curiosity over the situation either.

Natori looked between the two for a moment, his mind sorting through ways of bringing up the issue. He picked up one of the teacups from the tray, taking a sip.

"I have a large case coming up," his gaze drawn once more to the minimal items neatly stored around the room. That was a lot easier to do. Easier than looking at the person he would soon ask to put themselves in danger for a job he still lacked information on. "There's been a string of people going missing in a mountain in the northeast region of Wakayama prefecture. The cause isn't too clear but it seems that it's a problem that they've been having for quite some time now.

"I...see." Natsume's voice was a bit distracted. "Will you be away for a while then?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure how long it would take to solve the problem. Hopefully not too long."

Natori turned back in time to see Natsume slowly nod his head before turning to share a look with Nyanko. He wasn't expecting the opportunity, but he used it to ask what he needed. "I would like you to join me for this, Natsume."

Natsume's head swivelled back to look at him and the two made eye-contact once more. Natori got a clear view of the shocked look painted across Natsume's features. The boy could not help the feeling of surprise that came from Natori being so open about the situation.

"You don't have to-" Natori started to speak but Natsume cut him off soon after.

"I'd like to help."

It was the exorcist's turn to be surprised, especially with how determined the boy looked.

Nyanko's gaze fell upon the boy as well, but he didn't say anything, still observing the situation.

"It could be dangerous." Natori tried to reason with him by giving the boy an opening to back out if he needed to, part of him wishing Natsume would take the opportunity.

"That means you would need all the help that you can get." Natsume was not deterred by his efforts.

As if waiting around just for that very moment, Hiiragi appeared in a cloud of smoke. Natsume startled, calling out her name in surprise. No matter how many times she did such appearances, he could not seem to get used to it.

The exorcist heaved a heavy sigh, already knowing what would come next. The shiki only stood to the side, remaining silent.

"Is there something you want to say, Hiiragi?"

"Natsume has already said what needs to be said."

Natori brought his hand to his face and heaved another wary sigh. He should have known he would be ganged up upon by his shiki as well as Natsume. He almost laughed at the situation. He lowered his arm to better look at his human companion.

"I suppose you would need to ask your guardians. I can help with that. You're on holiday now aren't you?"

Natsume nodded at Natori's question. He didn't need the help, but it was nice to know it was offered. The two of them had done trips before, and the Fujiwaras- especially Touko-san- had seemed to take a liking to Natori. She would on occasion even assign Natsume little errands when he was out to deliver food to the older man.

"We'll need the pig cat as well." Natsume was drawn out of his thoughts as Natori spoke. He turned to the exorcist and saw him looking toward Nyanko, "But I'm not sure it's wise to bring him along. As I said before, it could get dangerous."

Nyanko snorted before letting out a mocking laugh. "Ha! You think whatever is in that mountain is a match for the likes of my greatness? And you think _ you _would fare better?"

"I seem to forget that there's something more to you beside that hideous pig-like appearance."

Nyanko's fur bristled, and he all but hissed. The pig-cat poised himself to launch at the exorcist-actor, but Natsume was able to grab and stop him in time. Natsume held him back by his red collar, plucking him midair, before placing him out of the way, to the side. The lucky cat harrumphed in irritation.

Natori made a weak attempt to cover up his laughter, "Well then, it seems we have a good a team as any."

"When will we leave?" Natsume spoke up staring the conversation back into seriousness.

"In two weeks time. It will be a little close to when your school reopens, but we'll be back before then." If anything were to happen at least it meant they would be running around in cooler temperatures rather than the midst of summer. "Pack a jacket, it might get chilly on the mountain."

Natsume nodded, his inquiries already answered without having been asked. All that was left to be done was to speak with the Fujiwaras. The boy reached for a slice of watermelon, absentmindedly bringing it to his mouth and chewed. Nyanko launched himself at the snacks efficiently emptying the tray.

"I should be going soon. There's still much to prepare." Natori placed his empty teacup back onto the tray, and stood.

Nyanko took the tiniest break in pigging out to spare him a cursory glance, "You call yourself an exorcist yet can't even gather information quickly?"

Natori's eye twitched behind his glasses while Natsume called out his bodyguard's name in admonishment. He balled his hand into a fist ready to hit Nyanko over his head, but another beat him to it. Hiiragi towered over the cat creature, the hilt of her sword still planted firmly upon his head.

"Please do not insult my master. Let us work in harmony for this case."

Natsume still had to hold Nyanko back as he hissed, wiggled, and fussed, claiming that he was being bullied. He was swiftly ignored as Natsume gathered the empty tray in his other hand and stood up. Natsume and Natori made their way downstairs, Hiiragi behind them keeping out of the way.

They found Touko-san and Shigeru-san in the living area on opposite ends of the low table. The two of them watching a television programme with their own tray of tea and fruit between them. When Touko saw Natsume and Natori enter the area, she muted the volume, and turned toward them.

"Oh, Natori-san, are you leaving so soon? Since you're here already, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Natori was slightly taken aback by the open invitation. He covered it up with one of his movie-ready smiles.

"I'm afraid that I have to decline such a wonderful offer, Fujiwara-san. I still have matters that I should attend to now."

She sighed, her hand resting delicately along her cheek. She looked in thought, possibly thinking of ways to get the man to stay, but Shigeru spoke up.

"Is there something you boys needed then?"

Natsume opened his mouth to speak, when he saw something shift at the corner of his eye. His glanced in the direction to see that Hiiragi had followed them.

Natori filled the silence. "I'll be going on a trip to Wakayama prefecture soon, up to the mountain, and if it's possible I'd like Natsume to join me."

Touko's eyes lit up at the idea, while Shigeru spoke.

"That's quite far isn't it?"

"Oh, but a trip to the mountains sounds wonderful! Takashi-kun?" Touko called out to him as he'd been quite quiet throughout the exchange, and he turned and tuned back into the conversation at the sound of his name.

"Ah...If it's too much trouble, I can stay." He was a bit flustered being caught off guard. Hiiragi's presence still clearly weighing on his senses. His eyes darted to her once more, she looked back at him with a tilt of her masked head, before he turned back to his guardians. They were completely unfazed by the extra presence in the room because, Natsume had to remind himself, they could not see the shiki.

"As long as you're back in time for school, Takashi. There's no problem." Shigeru dispelled the boy's worries. At least partly. "What will you do in the mountains?"

Natsume bit the inside of his lip. He didn't know how to explain what they would do since he didn't know what Wakayama had to offer.

"We'll do a temple stay." Natori offered the information without batting an eye, his smile still shining.

"I've done one of those some years back," Shigeru stroked the prickly hairs of his beard, remembering the past. "It was an interesting experience. I'm sure you will enjoy it as well. You should try chanting the sutras."

A hesitant chuckle escaped Natori unwittingly. "Thank you for the suggestions."

"Oh," Shigeru continued to stroke his beard as a thought occurred to him. "How will you get there? It's a bit far isn't it."

"How could I forget." Natori smiled, looking sheepish enough to be believable. "We'll take a plane to Osaka before transferring to the trains to get to the mountain."

"A plane?" Natsume looked at Natori, shock brightening his eyes. He had never used such transportation, never had reason to, and never thought he would have to. "I don't have a passport."

Shigeru and Touko shared a looked between themselves.

Natori looked at the boy. "You don't need one to travel within the country, as long as you have your ID card."

"Okay." There was nothing more to say. Natsume didn't know how to feel about the whole ordeal since he had nothing to compare it to.

"Oh, Takashi-kun. Your first plane ride, how exciting!" Touko gasped in her excitement, her hands clasped before her chest. When no one said anything more, she turned her attention to Natori, "And are you sure we can't convince you to stay for dinner, Natori-san?"

"You've already done so much. I don't want to impose any further."

"Touko-san." Shigeru called out to his wife to quell her over-enthusiastic manner. She sighed, accepting the refusal.

"Thank you for letting Natsume accompany me on this trip."

"Oh nonsense. Thank you for inviting him."

"Boys need to get out more, explore more beside around home."

Touko laughed sweetly as she looked to her husband.

Natori felt a budding of guilt in his stomach. The Fujiwaras so willingly pushed for Natsume to go out to "have fun," when in reality, he would most likely be heading into danger.

The four said their goodbyes, and Natsume saw Natori to the door.

"You know Natsume, if you really don't want to-" Natori spoke, the guilt momentarily getting the better of him, but Natsume ignored the statement.

"When will we head out?"

"I'll come back in two weeks."

"It's fine, I can meet you at the station."

Natori sighed, Natsume really was stubborn. The exorcist allowed himself a small smile. He wondered if whilst not being fully related by blood and only having been with them a short while- all things considering- Natsume had acquired Touko's stubbornness. From the times he had met the woman, he could see the similarities between the two.

When Natori involuntarily broke into a small laugh, the others around him looked at him in question but he didn't answer it.

"Alright then Natsume, I'll see you later."

"Good-bye, Natsume." Hiiragi bowed at the waist before straightening and trailing off behind her master.

Natsume stood, with Nyanko perched upon his shoulder, as he waved them off.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed rather quickly with Natsume enjoying the summer break with his friends. Though, the date of departure was like a dark cloud constantly looming over him, and it was upon him before he was sure if he was ready for it.

When there were no more days to pass, the only thing that he could think of was what his first flight experience would be like. Touko buzzed around the kitchen, wrapping containers excitably. She threw out little bits of chatter to Natsume who double-checked his carry-on to ensure he had everything.

The doorbell rang and startled him.

"Can you get the door, Takashi-kun?"

"Alright!" He called back to Touko, before hurrying toward the front door. When he opened it he saw Natori on the other side, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved tee, his usual winning smile painted on his lips. His outfit wasn't too out of place since, while it was still August, it was the last few days and the weather had been dropping in temperature. He also took note of the bouquet of flowers cradled in his arms.

"Natori-san?"

"I hope you packed some longer sleeves than that. It will be cold in the mountains." The older man gestured toward the boy's short-sleeved t-shirt. Natsume let him know that he had packed adequately enough. Touko had also helped, and Shigeru had regaled some of what he had recalled from his own adventure in the mountains.

Touko popped her head out of the kitchen at the sound of voices. Her smile brightened when she saw Natori standing in the entranceway.

"I packed some lunch boxes for your travels." She lifted the wrapped containers further up in her arms to bring attention to them.

Natori thanked her for her kindness, holding up the flowers he held in his own hands. Touko's eyes glittered upon taking in the sight.

"Oh my, they're beautiful."

They made the switch of items, Natori taking the containers off her hands while he handed the flowers over.

"The florist also mentioned that they were easily transplantable if you'd like to add them to your garden."

"That's a wonderful idea."

"I'll take these to the car then." Natori took Natsume's bag without prompt and dismissed himself to load the items into the vehicle. Natsume watched him go before his attention was once again drawn to Touko when her hand gently cupped the side of his face. A gentle smile settled on her features. "I'm very happy that you've made such a wonderful friend in Natori-san, Takashi-kun."

There was no scarf or high collared shirt to duck his face behind in order to hide, but he lowered his head a bit as a flush tinted his cheeks. Touko grabbed his hand and he looked to see her press a couple of yen notes into his palm.

"Touko-san."

"Go and have a great time." Touko's eyes radiated nothing but warmth and adoration. It was hard for Natsume to even think of refusing such kindness, but it also reminded him of the lie he was in the midst of weaving.

Natsume nodded at her words, and said his goodbyes.

"I-I'll bring back souvenirs."

The two waved at each other before he went to meet Natori in the car.

The two spent half of the fifty minute drive in relative silence, Natsume watching the scenery pass by in a blur outside of the window.

"This silence is killing me!"

Nyanko's voice erupted loudly from between the front seats making both Natsume and Natori jump. Natori's hands gripped the staring wheel a little tighter. Natsume held a hand to his heart.

"Natsume," Natori began, but Nyanko cut him off waving his stubby paws around wildly.

"Tell us more about this case, shady exorcist!" He hit Natori a few times, catching his shoulders and head. Natori's gaze grew darker with each hit before Natsume called his cat's name in warning. The imitation cat huffed but stilled his movements regardless.

"Were you able to find out anything more, Natori-san?"

"As I mentioned earlier, the mountain seems to be cursed. It could be the work of a powerful spirit."

Nyanko huffed once more, grumbling about "useless exorcists that couldn't gather proper information."

Natori looked at him in the rear view mirror, his glasses glinting in the reflected sunlight. "Since you're a kitty after all, how about we check you in with the rest of the luggage at the bottom of the plane?"

"How dare you suggest such insole?"

Natsume sighed and spoke over his bodyguard before the silly argument escalated further.

"Do you have any idea what kind of spirit it might be?"

"From what I've gathered so far, there are a few options on what it could be. Until we get there and I can investigate further, the certainty of what that spirit is, as of now I can't be certain."

Natsume looked a bit perplexed over the information. He leaned further back into his seat and mulled over everything that was said, his own mind recalling the various spirits he had encountered- there really were a vast number of them that existed.

The rest of the car ride devolved into silence with the occasional interruption of the gps giving them directions.

When they got to the airport, Natsume's mind reeled with the reality of him getting onto a plane. He whispered to Nyanko, reminding his bodyguard to remain still since he was meant to be a "stuffed toy." Nyanko served his role better than expected as Natsume held him tightly within his arms when the plane had taken off into the clear blue skies. The only time he'd given his bodyguard a break was when he and Natori had eaten the lunch that Touko had prepared- though most of it had secretly gone to Nyanko since Natsume found it hard to stomach much. Natori rubbed soothing circles along Natsume's back as the boy made use of the paper bags stuck in the seat pouches.

Colour didn't come back to Natsume's already pale complexion until they had switched their mode of transportation to the train system.

"Do you think they'd have souvenirs?" Natsume asked as the train rumbled softly along the tracks, his head resting against the window behind him. He absently rubbed soothing strokes along the top of Nyanko's head- the lucky cat nodding off in a fitful doze. The question came as a bit of a surprise to Natori only because he hadn't thought of something like that in the first place. "I told Touko-san that I would bring some back."

"I'm sure we can find something on our way back." Natori tried to reassure him now knowing why he had inquired in the first place. As the train rolled further along, and crude cement buildings gave way to endless miles of lush trees, Natsume's silence weighed heavier.

"Is something wrong, Natsume? You can tell me if something is bothering you."

Natsume turned to look at the older man, before casting his gaze into his lap, his finger momentarily stilled upon Nyanko's round head. The cat twitched, but didn't wake. Natsume stayed silent another moment, giving Natori time to come to his own conclusion.

"Is it about the Fujiwaras? And this trip?"

Natsume's shoulders slumped as if he'd been deflated, "We told them that we were going to do a temple stay, but- you said this could be dangerous- What if something happens and it makes them worried? They don't know what's really happening." He took a breath that shuddered on the inhale, and his eyes clouded over the further he got stuck in his own head.

"Natsume. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you." Natori's words were filled with conviction- he would do everything to make those words true.

Natsume didn't speak, didn't do anything to show that the words had truly registered to him. Natori knew what was really bothering the boy though, it was a conversion that they'd had before.

"We can't always be truthful. But know, Natsume, it's to protect the ones we care about."

"I know," The boy's words were as delicate as the trees swaying in the gentle wind, "But how long will I have to keep lying to them…" The words were a trigger Natsume accidentally pulled against himself at times- words that sent him into a spiral of the past. He could recall with unwanted clarity those who called him as such.

_ Liar. _

Natsume could see their faces screwed up in disgust and anger over his lies- lies of things he claimed to see that they couldn't.

_ Liar. _

Lies they claimed were his unjust cries of attention.

_ Liar! _

Natori rest a hand on Natsume's hand making him jump, but the fog cleared from within his soft golden eyes as he looked toward his companion.

"I don't think that Natsume is a liar." Natori chuckled, the sound tinted in self-deprecation. "Sometimes people don't know what they ask for. What if one day others saw what we could see?" He looked around the train car, there weren't that many people present- they had an entire bench for themselves. Natsume's gaze followed Natori's, "What would they say then? They would only find new reasons to blame you then."

Natsume turned to look back at the exorcist and saw a dark cloud gather in his eyes. He caught himself staring longer than he should, not for the first time wondering about the events that took place in Natori's past that shaped his present.

The man felt Natsume's gaze and looked toward him. Natori schooled his features into his fail-safe smile, and Natsume frowned. "I'm sorry, Natsume. Try not to think too deeply about the matter. You're doing the best you can and I'm sure the Fujiwaras would think so as well."

_ The next stop is God's Valley Station. The exit will be on the right. There is a gap between the train and the platform. Please mind your step. _

"Alright then. This is our stop." Natori stood during the announcement before the train made a complete stop, effectively cutting Natsume's chance at any questioning short.

When they got off the train and covered a bit of ground, Natsume looked back and gasped. There was a large mountain looming in the distance but it would be hard to know it was there without prior knowledge- a thick, dense fog covered it from all wandering eyes.

"That's High Field Mountain." Natsume's voice was filled with both wonder, and apprehension.

"Yes, that's where we'll be staying."

"I'd not recommend that." A voice called out to them, getting clearer with each word. They turned to the sound to see a man in loose clothing, his pants rolled up above his shins, a wide hat covering his face from the sun, and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Is there a reason you'd advise against it?"

"I hope you're not one's them thrill seekers lookin' fer their next scoop. Leave that mountain alone, nuthin' good'll come from it otherwise."

Natsume looked between the two, sharing a look with Nyanko in his arms before giving the mountain behind them another glance. As the conversation continued, more people seemed to gather around to see what the fuss was about.

"You're going up into the mountains?" A girl, probably a few years younger than Natsume, sounded excited over the idea.

The ones who gathered seem to share something between two emotions- excitement and apprehension, with a few showing some worry.

"Karen. Father. Is that any way to treat guests?" Everyone turned to see a woman with a kind smile; it set Natsume's heart at ease. The woman turned to address both Natsume and Natori, "I apologise for the behaviour of my father and child. We don't get much visitors in these parts, and when we do, it's usually from monks or clergymen or the sort."

Natori bowed to the woman. "I'm afraid I'm no different." He smiled at her but the information only seemed to sadden her.

"You don't look like no clergyman." The woman's father spoke with nothing short of disbelief. No one else voiced their thoughts but their faces showed that they were also skeptical over the information.

"I'm an exorcist."

The father scoffed, but he didn't get to say much more before his daughter shushed him.

"You're quite young. Why don't you stop by for some tea. I can tell you what I know, if you wish."

Natori thanked her for her kindness, as she shooed the other villagers back to their own business, and followed behind her. It would be useful to get information from the people closest to the issue while not exactly being involved. Or so he thought.


End file.
